Deep in the darkness
by Lil'pineapple
Summary: Kairi is a teen abused by her step mom. Sora is her best friend and deosn't even know. How does Kairi cope? R&R please.
1. Kairi

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

Chapter One

" Kairi!!!!! Get down here now and make breakfast!!!!" Kairi heard her step mom yell from downstairs. She finished braiding her hair and pulled on a baby blue sweater. She wished she could wear makeup, but she never had time because of her step mom. Her mom had died when she was 4, so she didn't really remember her that much. Some things were remember able like how she looked, but not everything. Her dad had remarried after that, to a lady named Krista Lemmings. She had seemed nice at first, but when she was finally 10 years old (Kairi, not Krista) Krista started to be a little meaner. Like making her do more chores than she had to a slapping her across the face when she came home late after school or breaking something. Her dad had worked late hours so he didn't know. Kairi remembered running up to her room when she came home from school trying to miss her step mom's slap. But it never really worked. Later, when she was about 12, her dad died in a car accident. She missed him very much. Krista also had a 16-year-old daughter, the same age as Kairi. She was mean, snotty, and dressed skimpily. She always made fun of Kairi. Her name was Amanda.

" Kairi!!!!!" Krista yelled. Kairi sighed and went downstairs where Amanda was sitting filing her nails in a frilly mini skirt and tank with a cardigan. I guess she's laying low today Kairi thought, smirking to herself. " Hey, prude, what are you smirking about. Make breakfast before I turn 54." Amanda said, throwing her pink nail filer at her. Kairi broke it in half and turned on the stove for pancakes. Kairi never got breakfast in the morning. Right after they got to eat, she had to do the dishes. All she ever got was a granola bar. Krista came into the kitchen just in time to see the pancakes and bacon on the table. She was wearing her skimpy business suit, the one with the skirt that had slits in the sides. Kairi knew she had cut it herself, because she had seen her do it. " Well, Kairi, you actually got them just right today. I think cooking is one of your not so many talents." Krista said as she piled 5 of them on her plate. Kairi just gave her a sick smile and got out milk and cups for them.

Finally they were done eating, and Kairi washed their plates. Geez, they eat like hogs, she thought while she rinsed and dried her hands. Then she grabbed her backpack and went out the door. The wind blew her long red hair out of her face. She breathed the sweet smell of spring and twirled around. Finally, it was time for school. Kairi didn't think she was weird for liking it, but it was the only place where people treated her like a person and not a slave or punching bag. Of course, it didn't really take her away from Amanda, but she didn't talk to her unless she had to. As she twirled around, she didn't notice somebody behind her until they said " Kairi, we're going to be late for school if you don't stop dancing around." Kairi stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Sora, her best friend standing behind her. It sent a chill up her spine when she noticed how nice he looked in his baggy jeans and blue shirt. " Hey Sora" She breathed. Ever since the beginning of 10th grade, she had been having these strange feelings toward him. She shook the thought away. " Are you ready for the test today in Mr. Kai's class." Her and Sora started walking in the direction of school. " No, but I bet you are, since all you do is study." Sora replied while he punched he playfully in the cheek. They had known each other since the 3rd grade, when Sora had moved to town. He had helped her along when her father died. He wasn't exactly someone to share all your secrets with, but he was a good friend.

Sora didn't know that her step mom abused her. He thought she was such a sweet person. Shows how much he knows, Kairi thought. Krista always pretended to be nice when Sora was over. She even baked cookies. Kairi knew to pretend along with it, or she would really get hurt the night afterward. Finally, she and Sora got to their school, Cherry Blossom High. It was supposed to be named after a dude who was obsessed with cherry blossoms. Right when they got there, Sora said goodbye and walked over to his other friends. They did this every morning, and then met up before the bell rang to get to class. They had every class together this year. Last year they only had one together. She smiled as she walked over to Yuffie and Selphie, her two other best friends. " Hey you guys," she told them. They said hi back. Selphie was jumping up and down trying to get her energy out. She had a lot of energy, so that made her say something out loud in class. " So Kairi, Sora's lookin' kind of hot today," Yuffie replied suddenly. Kairi answered by hitting her over the head with her backpack. But then that got Selphie all worked up, so then she started hitting them both with her backpack. (Which was really heavy, because it had her candy supply in it) They had a backpack fight, until Amanda and her posse walked up. " What are you doing, you wouldn't want to be late for class. The bells going to ring in like a minute, so you better go be the first one to get there. Or else Mr. Kai might give you a B." Her posse groaned in the background saying " Oh no, a B". Kairi knew they were talking about her. She always got good grades. She walked up to Amanda and said, " Why don't you go worry about yourself. Or better yet, why don't you go to your little corner. You know the one on our street. Maybe you'll actually have a guy pick you up with the way your dressed." Everybody awed and ooed. They didn't expect Kairi to say something like that to Amanda, the bully of the school. Amanda glared at Kairi, and whispered, " You're going to get it when we get home".

The rest of the day, Kairi spent thinking about Sora. He was so cute, messing around with his friends. And his hair, it was abnormally spiky but she liked it anyway, that lovely brown color. His face looked like an angel out of heaven. When the last bell of school rang, Kairi took her time to put her things in her bag and walk out. Sora was waiting for her at the front door. She knew nothing would happen to her with him around. " Hey Kai, I was wondering if you would like to go help me find a job this weekend. You know like go around town with me. Since, you already have a job and stuff." Kairi couldn't believe it. Was he asking her to go on a date? With him? Stuff like this only happened in her dreams. " Sure, and we can go down to the beach and have ice cream like old times." She told him smiling. " Great!" Sora exclaimed and he hugged her. " Now we'll both have jobs" and then he said goodbye and opened the door to his house. Kairi walked around in a love daze until she remembered what Amanda said. You're going to get it when we get home.

Hey guys!!! Did you like it? What's going to happen to Kairi? Please review.


	2. Beating

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Kairi slowly walked up the sidewalk to her house (a.k.a house of terror) and opened the door very slowly so it wouldn't creek. She slipped inside and slowly took off her shoes quietly. She was so used to doing this that she was a professional. As she crept up the stairs thinking she had finally succeeded, Krista's voice boomed out at her once she reached the top step. " Kairi, don't even think about it. Get your butt down here." Shit, she thought as she walked down the steps, her whole body shaking. Now she was going to get it. But, wait. Maybe she could talk herself out of it. It wasn't her fault that Amanda had bullied her again. It was all Amanda's fault. Yes, she thought, all I have to do is tell Krista. Good luck, said something in the back of her head, like she's going to listen to you. You're right, Kairi told it, and she won't. As she was having a silent battle with her conscience, she didn't see a hand coming up behind her. Slowly, it touched her back, and then it pushed her down with such force that Kairi was dumbfounded. Only one hand did that, she thought, who did it. Then she saw Amanda turn around the corner, an evil smirk on he face. " Awwww, is the little bitty baby poo scared of what step mama going to do?? Oh, well, she should be, cause after this, you'll wish you hadn't been born. I mean I wish that too." Then Krista came up from behind the corner. " Your mother was stupid for keeping you, Kairi. You're a worthless piece of scum. Nobody really likes you. Sora, your little friend, doesn't even like you. He was just sorry for you when your mother died." She told Kairi calmly. " That's not true!!" Kairi yelled. " My mother wasn't stupid. She loved me. She really did. You were stupid for keeping Amanda!!!" Right after she said it, she clapped her hand over her mouth.

Immediately, Krista grabbed Kairi's hair and jerked her up off of the floor. " Take that back." She yelled in her ear. " No!!" Kairi shouted. " It's true. Amanda's a slut!" Krista banged Kairi's head against the wall, very hard, so Kairi saw little stars. Then she punched Kairi in the stomach, so she couldn't breath for a while. " You, Kairi, are a slut!" Krista yelled at her. Then she slapped Kairi in the face, punched her, and finally threw her into the banister of the stairs. " We're going out to eat" Amanda told her. " In honor of Mom's 30 boyfriends she had this year. Have fun." Krista sat down next to Kairi. " I'm sorry, hunny. But you have to learn to respect us. If you keep on bullying Amanda at school, you'll keep on getting beaten. You can find something in the fridge to eat." Kairi couldn't believe it. She wanted to yell that she didn't' bully Amanda, that Amanda had bullied her, but she didn't have enough strength to say anything, and she hurt all over.

When Krista and Amanda had left for whatever restaurant they were going to go to, Kairi dragged herself up the stairs. She hurt all over, so bad, that it hurt even when she moved a finger. How was she supposed to go to school tomorrow? She didn't want to go. Amanda would find some way to get her beat up again. Kairi got to the bathroom and locked the door. She looked at all her bruises. There were two on her face on the same cheek. Now she definitely couldn't go to school tomorrow. How was she supposed to cover them up? She did have lots of foundation and powders. Those would work. Then she put her hand to her head. A big bump met her hand when she touched it. She winced. It hurt a lot. Then she lifted up her shirt. There was a huge black and blue bruise on her stomach. Krista does have a very strong punch, she thought, I'm glad they went out to eat. What kind of person goes out to eat to celebrate how many boyfriends they had? Krista does. Kairi sat up and felt a huge pain in her side. She looked and found an even bigger bruise. Probably from the banister, she thought bitterly. She went to her room and took out two ice packs from her mini refrigerator. (She had saved up her money for it) She then laid on her bed, put one on her stomach and the other on her face, and felt the tears gathering in her eyes. They cascaded down her face like a mini waterfall. She wanted to run to Sora, to tell him all what happened, to be in his arms, to cry on his shoulder. But something was holding her back. She didn't know what it was. Slowly, her crying led her to sleep, deep in the darkness.

Meanwhile………….

Sora put all his homework in his bag and sat on his bed. All that homework made him tired. He had wanted to play his PS2 right when he got home, or to dream about Kairi, but he had all this stupid homework. Algebra, Geography, Science. He would probably get a C or D on them for how fast he did it. Kairi would probably get A's. Brainy Kairi. He then looked at a picture of him and Kairi at the beach, last year. He was throwing her into the water, and he had a huge goofy smile on his face. She looked great in that pink bikini. Whoa, he thought, where did that come from? I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. She was his best friend. Who cares, said a voice from the back of his head. You can think about her. You love her, dude. Call her up right now. Sora bolted up and zoomed to his phone. He dialed her number. He wanted to hear her voice; it would calm him from his thoughts.

Back to Kairi…

BRIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!!! Kairi jumped out of bed and winced when she felt the pressure in her stomach. She grabbed her phone and said a groggy " Hello"

" Kairi?" Sora's voice said.

" Hi, Sora. Why'd you call?" Kairi said, unaware of how sad her voice sounded.

"Ummmmm…uhh. I called to talk to you about this weekend."

" What about this weekend?"

" I thought, since tomorrow is Friday, that we could start job hunting tomorrow instead of Saturday. Friday is the weekend, right?" Sora said. He sounded nervous.

" Right. And we can start tomorrow if you like." Kairi answered back.

" Great!"

Silence.

" Kairi"

" Yes"

" Is there anything wrong? You sound sad."

Kairi could feel the tears build up in her eyes. She wanted to tell him what Krista did, how Amanda had lied about her bullying her. But instead she answered, " Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired."

" Okay, Kairi. Bye"

" Bye, Sora"

Kairi sighed and put the phone down. She slowly made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen where she made herself ramen. Then she proceeded to do her homework. She couldn't wait until she could get out of this place and go to college.

Did you like this chapter? Sora still doesn't know about Kairi getting abused. Well, please review!!! Bye!!!


	3. The date

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

"Darn it, Kairi, get down here!" Kairi bolted up from her bed and started throwing on a pair of jeans and her favorites sweatshirt. She tied on her black sneakers. She looked in the mirror and tried to fight the battle with her hair. She only had time to brush it today, because her face needed attention. Kairi grabbed foundation and powders and started slopping them on. After she was done, she looked dead, or sick. But oh well, at least you couldn't see the bruises. She ran down the stairs this time to find Amanda in her usual attire, a black tank top and a skimpy jean mini skirt that was definitely not a skort. Amanda was putting on mascara and eyeliner. Kairi noticed she had so much eye shadow on her eyes were being weared down. No wonder she didn't have a boyfriend, Kairi thought in her head while she silently laughed in her head. She went to the stove and started to make waffles in their waffle maker and scrambled eggs. That was all they were getting too. When Krista walked in wearing a very tight black business skirt, Kairi knew there was going to be a new boss again today. Krista always tried to impress the new boss by wearing very skimpy clothes. Like her daughter for, instance. That's probably where Amanda gets it from, Kairi said in her head. Then she thought it would be very funny if the new boss was a woman. She giggled to herself. Amanda noticed this. " What are you laughing about? I bet the site of your face in that pan. You're looking very white today. You think nobody is going to notice those bruises on your face. Well, think again." She said as she grabbed her pink bag and went out the door. Kairi glared at her, or well, her presence that was still in the room. Krista finished her food and got up. " We're going clubbing tonight and won't be back until tomorrow morning so you can have the whole house to your self. Just don't touch any thing in my room." And she walked out.

As she heard the sound of Krista's car starting up, she did a victory dance. She ignored the pain in her stomach. " Yes!! I have the whole house to myself. No getting beat up!!!" And she ran out of the house after doing the dishes with her bag. She then felt a little sick after her stomach and side ached a little bit. She sat down on the ground and waited for Sora instead of standing. She really needed food, but she didn't have time to go get some in the house. Wait, Kairi thought as she dug in her backpack, I have a cookie from yesterday's lunch. She got the cookie and ate it. She felt a little better. " Kairi, what are you doing?" She heard Sora ask behind her. Kairi quickly got up and stared up at Sora. " I was waiting for you, and I waited for so long that I had to sit down, cause I was tired. You took a long time." She told him while putting her hands on her hips, pretending to be mad. " Well, I'm sorry Kairi for taking so long." He told her in a fake apology. " By the way, you look pale, are you sick?" He put his hand on her forehead and Kairi blushed. " Are you okay, Kairi? You don't feel warm." Kairi started to move her arms around, just like the anime people did when they panicked. "I'm fine, Sora. Don't worry. I just didn't get that much sleep last night and I'm tired." She hated having to lie to him, but she just couldn't tell him the truth.

They began walking and Sora couldn't help but notice how pretty Kairi looked. Her hair was down and it went down her back. And finally there was some color in her cheeks. " What?" Kairi asked. " Nothing" Sora said blushing while he looked at the sky.

Finally the school was in front of them, and Sora groaned. He hated school. He only liked to see his friends. Speaking of friends, Riku was walking toward them. " Hey Sora!!! Guess what!! Wakka got sent to Juvi! He did something to somebody's garage." He told him with an excited look on his face. Then he noticed Kairi. " Why Kairi, are you shrinking? I hardly noticed you. You're so short." Sora laughed. But Kairi gave him a glare and told Riku to shut up and comb his hair. That caused Sora to laugh even harder. Kairi finally hit him on the back and he stopped. " Sorry Kairi, but it was funny." He told her with a smile that could make her faint. Kairi smiled back and said good-bye to Riku and Sora and walked toward Selphie and Yuffie. Selphie was this time twirling around to get her energy out. She had her backpack and Yuffie and Kairi had to keep on dogging it to keep from getting hit. " I saw you with Sora" Yuffie teased. " You gave him a lovey dovey smile. Why don't you just tell him your feelings"? Kairi blushed and said, " I'm afraid of rejection. I bet he likes somebody else. Anyways, I wouldn't be talking. You won't even tell your feelings to Leon." This time Yuffie blushed and looked over at Leon with his dark hair and long legs. He was so cute, laughing with his friends. " He already has a girlfriend," she whispered. " No he doesn't. He dumped her last week, remember?" Kairi told her. But Yuffie didn't have time to say anything back, because the school bell rang and Selphie had pushed her through the crowd of kids. Kairi met up with Sora and they went to Algebra.

Kairi sat at her desk in Geography, her last class. She glanced over at Sora who was drawing in his notebook. He was a wonderful artist. Riku was test messaging someone on his phone, probably flirting with Sheila, one of the hottest girls in school. She tapped her pencil and looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes to 3:30, then school would be over for the day. She couldn't wait until she and Sora would go on their job escapade. Sora was such a wonderful person to be with. As she was thinking about Sora in dreamland, she didn't hear Mr. Montoya say, " Kairi, could you please read page 65." He had to tap her desk to get her attention. " Ms. Kairi." " Huh!" Kairi snapped out of her daydream and looked up at Mr. Montoya. " I said " Could you please read page 65." He told her. " Oh yes" Kairi told him while ignoring the giggles. She really hated Mr. Montoya. He always seemed to pick the people who weren't paying attention to embarrass them. She started to read without another word.

After the bell rang, Kairi became very happy. (Which is very rare for her) She hadn't felt this great in a long time. She even ran down the halls to her locker, ignoring Mrs. Kikiwam yelling at her. When she grabbed her bag, she saw Sora walking toward her. She smiled sweetly and walked toward him. " So are you ready?" He asked her. " Yup" Kairi answered. " I was thinking we could go to Stop and Go, TCBY, and Kroll's. I think they all have HELP WANTED signs." Sora shrugged and they walked out. There was an uncomfortable silence as they walked to town. Kairi didn't know why, but this year they had become distant. Maybe he knows I like him, but he doesn't like me, she said to herself in her head. The thought made her sad so she shook it away. The sun came out from behind the clouds and it got very hot. Kairi even had to take off her sweatshirt. She breathed in the air, smiling, at the thought of being able to go swimming in the ocean soon and going to the beach with her friends. But she remembered she hated summer because she had to stay in the house with Krista and Amanda, which meant more beating up. She would be devastated if she had so much bruises she couldn't even wear her pink bikini. Her face became sad, and she suddenly didn't want summer to come. After a little bit, Sora noticed her sad face. " Kairi, what's wrong?" He asked her, his face concerned. Kairi immediately looked up at him, a fake smile plastered on her face. " Nothing is wrong, Sora. I'm just thinking. Would you want to get ice cream first instead of going looking for jobs? We can afterwards. I'm sort of tired from school." Sora nodded, but he had that feeling again that she was lying to him.

When they came to the ice cream shop, Kairi got chocolate chip cookie dough and Sora selected mint chocolate chip. They both really liked their chocolate chips. When they were little, they could eat a whole bag together. Sora and Kairi made their way to the beach, where they sat at a picnic table and ate their ice cream and talked. " It's a beautiful day. I wouldn't even mind going swimming. It's so hot." Kairi said as she fanned herself with her hand. It had to be at least 85 degrees out. Sora suddenly got an idea. After they finished their ice cream, he got a mischievous smile on his face. He went over to Kairi and while she was looking for something in her bag, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She winced because it hurt her bruise. " Sora, what are you doing?" She yelled while she kicked and banged on his back. " Put me down!" But Sora didn't listen; he just walked toward the water where he threw Kairi's screaming body in. Kairi landed with a splash in the water and she popped up with a mad but amusing look on her face. " Sora " she yelled at him and stood up. Then she splashed him. He started to laugh. " Well, you said you wouldn't mind going swimming." He told her between laughs. " How are we supposed go around town now?? I'm all wet." Kairi whined. " We can tomorrow!!" he said and he jumped into the water after he had taken off his shoes. Kairi screamed. He jumped up and they had a splashing fest. Kairi finally started to have fun. She dunked him and he dunked her and they had contests and everything. Sora was glad to see Kairi smiling, she didn't seem sad anymore. Plus, she looked sort of good wet. Argh, he thought. Shut up brain, shut up. As he was having a fight inside his head, he didn't notice Kairi come up behind him and dunk him under the water. He finally grabbed Kairi and he picked her up again. Then on a count of three, he threw her into the water even farther this time. As he was laughing, he noticed it took her along time to come up. He started to panic. He waited for another 10 seconds, but she didn't come up.

Sora went under water and opened his eyes. He couldn't really see, but he tried. Oh no, he thought, where was she? He quickly got up for breath and went back down. Then he felt something tug on his leg. He quickly turned around under water and saw Kairi's smiling face right in his. They both went up to the surface. Kairi was laughing, but she didn't notice Sora's face. He was so worried about her. While she was laughing and saying, " I really got you that time" he grabbed her and hugged her to him. Kairi stopped laughing, she was so surprised. A blush rose to her face. " Kairi, please don't do that again." Sora whispered to her. " I was so worried. I thought you had drowned." Kairi felt bad then. She knew she should not have done it. " I'm sorry Sora." She said as she pulled away. " We should get going." Sora nodded while a light blush appeared on his cheeks. She had fit perfectly into his arms. Kairi and Sora got up and started to put on their shoes. Then Kairi picked up the bottom of her shirt, totally forgetting that her bruise on her stomach was exposed, and started to squeeze the water out. Sora noticed the purple and blue blob on her stomach, and said to Kairi. " Where did you get that bruise? It looks like it hurts." Kairi looked down, and noticed her bruise. Oh no, he saw, she thought as she quickly thought up an excuse. " Um…uh… Yuffie accidentally hit me with a ball in gym, really hard. She is really strong, you know," she told him quickly and went over to her bag. Sora shrugged it off, but while they were walking home. It kept bugging him. He said good-bye to Kairi as they parted to go to their houses. When he was about to open the door, he thought of something suddenly. Wait a minute, he thought, Kairi doesn't even have gym this year!!! That was when Sora finally decided that Kairi was lying to him.

End of Chap.3

Uh oh. Looks like Sora is going to find something out. This was sort of a happy chapter, with some minor sad parts. Kairi got to have some fun swimming, at least. I sort of need help though. I don't know how to have Sora find out about Krista and Amanda abusing Kairi. Got any ideas? Please review!!


	4. Surprising Surprise

Disclaimer: I will say it again; I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I only own Krista and Amanda.

Chapter 4

Kairi opened the door to her house. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hardly breath. Too many things had happened at once. First her trick, then being in Sora's arms, then him noticing the bruises. At least he bought the gym lie, she thought. Throwing her bag onto a chair, Kairi made her way up the stairs for some dry clothes. Her face still felt warm. Or was she getting a fever. She felt her forehead. It was a little warm. That seawater was cold after all. Her hand found the doorknob and opened the door to her room. She swiftly found some nice dry clothes. Putting on the blue T-shirt and pink boxers, she turned on her mini TV, where Inu yasha was on. (He he) It was her favorite anime. As she watched Inu yasha save Kagome from Naraku, she thought about how Sora would do the same for her. The thought gave her peace, and she thought that maybe, just maybe, Sora had feelings for her too. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell into a deep slumber.

Sora…

Sora was in his room lying on his bed. What could have caused that bruise? He asked himself. Maybe she fell on something. Maybe she was attacked. ATTACKED!! What if Kairi was attacked? By a man!!! Sora started to pace back and forth. Well, he thought to himself, she was really pretty, so any guy probably couldn't resist attacking her, like me for instance. No!! You can't think like that now, man, his head yelled at him. You have to think of how to talk to Kairi about it. He sat down and grabbed an Oreo from the plate on the floor. Cramming it in his mouth, he thought some more. He would come to a conclusion soon.

Kairi…

Kairi awoke to giggling and a man's voice. She quietly opened the door and peered behind the stairs. There was a man about in his twenties, and he was sucking on Amanda's neck. Trying not to barf, she thought about how Krista let Amanda have a fake ID. This man thought she was 21, for sure. Kairi went back up stairs, trying to ignore the giggles. It would be funny to tell the man that Amanda was really 16. But then she would really get it. She looked at the clock. 2:00 in the morning. Had she been sleeping for this long? She wanted to go back to bed really bad, but she wasn't even tired!! And listening to them giggling and playing around was not her ideal thing to do. Where was Krista anyway?? Probably out mooching guys, Kairi pondered. Thinking of a way to go back to sleep, Kairi's stomach spoke to her. " Give me some food!" it said. Kairi was very hungry, but she did not want to go down there. Her body plopped down to the floor, and she thought. Her eyes made their way to the window. Brilliant!!! She could get down from the window. There was a roof thingy and a vine that she could climb down with. Grabbing her purse and fixing her hair a little bit, she opened up her window and climbed out. This was going to be hard. She slowly made her way to the edge of the roof, and then she grabbed on to all the vines that were located there. Hands on a death grip and legs wrapped around the vines, the girl shimmied down as slow as she could. Kairi wasn't a very coordinated person, so this was hard, and scary. After 2 terrorizing minutes, her feet were on the ground and she was safe.

Kairi shivered. It was actually quite chilly out. The wind was blowing and there was a light mist. Kairi hugged her arms to herself and made her way to the gas station. It really was freaky out at night. There were hardly any streetlights on. Kairi walked along the sidewalk, thinking of Sora. He was probably sleeping right now. Kairi felt like going up to his room and looking in his window. She stopped in her tracks. She really didn't want to go to the gas station; she could go to Sora's. He was only a block away!! But it was 2 in the morning. Oh well, Kairi thought as she made her way towards Sora's. She could just look in his window.

Finally Sora's house was in view. Kairi walked onto the grass with her bare feet and came to the tree near Sora's room. She could climb it and look into his window. But wait a minute. His light was on. She shrugged. He probably left his light on when he fell asleep. Her hands found the tree trunk and her legs pushed up. She would be towards the top in no time.

Back to Sora…

Sora couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Kairi. The more he thought about her getting hurt, the more he got mad. She was definitely keeping something from him, and it was not good. He turned his TV on low and watched the inu yasha reruns. (I know they don't have those, but I wish they did) He wished he could save Kairi from whatever what was happening to her like Inu yasha with Kagome.

Kairi again………

Kairi finally got up the tree and was standing a branch that sturdy and thick enough so she wouldn't fall. Well, she thought it was. She held onto the windowsill of Sora's window and looked inside. She noticed he was awake and watching inu yasha on his TV. There was a bag of Oreos near his bed, and Kairi wanted some so bad she thought she could scream. Ignoring that thought, she continued to watch her crush as he was beginning to fall asleep. Until she heard a crack beneath her.

Sora…

Sora jumped out of bed when he heard a huge crack near his window. He heard someone grunt and he grabbed his baseball bat. He didn't know what was out there, but he was prepared. He slowly walked over to the window and pushed it open fast. He was just about to hit the hands clinging onto the sill with the bat when he noticed they weren't male hands, but hands that were small and had blue nail polish on them and bitten nails. He looked out the window and noticed Kairi, hanging on for dear life, whimpering and kicking her legs. " Holy Shit, Kairi!!!" He said and started to pull her up. Kairi didn't say anything, she just clung to Sora until he finally pulled her up and they landed in a heap on the floor. Sora looked at Kairi funny. " What the heck were you doing hanging on to my window at 2:00 in the morning!" Kairi burst out laughing. " I…was…trying…. to…. get…you…. to…give…me…some…. food." She said between giggles. " Why couldn't you get food at your house?" Sora asked. Kairi started to panic on this one. What was she going to tell him? Oh yeah, he knew that Amanda was a snot and stuff; he went to school with her too. " Amanda came back from clubbing with this one dude and they were totally making out in the kitchen. It was like watching somebody puke." Kairi answered. At least she didn't lie on that one. Sora stared at her for a while. He knew he had to get answers from her soon. Maybe that soon would be now. " Hey Kairi…" he started, but she interrupted him with " So, could you get me some food. We can have a little sleepover for an hour."

Sora was a little nervous about having a sleepover with Kairi. I mean, who wouldn't when your crush comes to your house in the middle of the night. He got her some left over pizza and watched as she ate it. She ate three pieces in five minutes. Sora couldn't even do that. " Didn't you eat supper?" He asked her. Kairi shook her head and swallowed. "No, I fell asleep after the swimming fiasco." She told him as she put her dish in the sink. " You don't mind that I'm here, do you. I mean I could go home if you want to go to sleep." Sora shook his head fast. He wanted anything but her to go home. Wait a second, one side of his head shouted at him, what!! You like her being here, the other side thought calmly. " Of course I don't mind. You can even spend the night." Right after he said the last part, his face turned into a tomato. Kairi probably didn't notice, because she just said excitedly " Yay!!! Now I don't have to go see Amanda and her gross kiss fest." She started up the stairs to Sora's room, and Sora followed. How were they going to sleep? He panicked and went up the stairs, where he found Kairi sitting on his bed watching TV. He went and sat next to her, his heart thumping. He decided to focus his mind on something that wouldn't make him so sweaty. After thinking a little bit, he felt something bump his shoulder. He looked and saw that Kairi had fell asleep and she was leaning on him. He blushed, but it soon went away. Forgetting about everything else, he leaned his head on her head, and soon, he too, fell into a slumber.

End of Chap. 4

Sorry I didn't get to the confession part yet. I didn't have that much time for it in this one cause school has started and I have stupid homework. I would appreciate it if you gave me more ideas. (Thanks to the person who did give me one.) I just want a lot of things to pick from. Please review!!!


	5. The confession

Disclaimer: "sighs" I do not own Kingdom Hearts. " Sighs again sadly and says bordely" Or any of the characters but Amanda and Krista.

Chap. 5

Kairi awoke to be by Sora's side. Her face turned immediately red. She probably resembled a tomato. Why was she in Sora's bed? Potty brain thoughts began to enter her head and she checked to see if she had her clothes on. Yes, fully clothed. She blew out a breath of relief. Then she remembered she had snuck in here last night to get away from Amanda and her gross boyfriend for the night. Nobody would want to stay there for that. She looked down at Sora. He looked so peaceful, with his eyes closed and his black lashes on his cheeks. She felt her hand go near his face, but she pulled it back. Kairi didn't want to wake him up yet.

Getting up very slowly so she wouldn't wake Sora, she made her way to his dresser and nightstand. It had been so long since she had last been in his room. Probably like 2 years. It had changed so much. Kairi looked at the dresser. It was aligned with a ton of pictures in plain picture frames. There were ones of him and Riku, Wakka, and Tidus. They were all either laughing or dinking around. She giggled when she saw one of Wakka giving Sora a noogy. Then there were ones of their whole gang, Sora, herself, Wakka, Riku, Tidus, Yuffie, and Selphie. It was amazing that they had all stayed friends after all these years. Sure, there were the occasional fights, but they got through them. Then there were ones of her and Sora. One of them in the fifth grade on their first day of school, one of them splashing in the ocean in 7th grade, and one with her getting thrown into the water by Sora. Kairi's face became stricken. She had been so happy back then. In all the pictures, she was laughing and smiling. She hardly ever did that anymore. She bit her lip, trying to keep from crying. She was mad at herself. Mad at herself for crying, because that was what she did the most. The tears began to well up in her eyes. No, she couldn't cry. She wanted to punch something after one rolled down her cheek and landed on the dresser top.

Kairi continued to cry near the dresser, the pictures and frames becoming a blur. She didn't notice that Sora was beginning to get up. She let a sob escape her lips. Unfortunately, Sora had heard it.

Sora…………

Sora had woken up to a strange sound. He lifted his head up, and opened one eye. He noticed that Kairi was standing by his dresser, where all his pictures were. He thought she was probably laughing at all the pictures on it, because some were pretty funny ones. But then he saw her shoulders shake, and her hand went to her face. She sniffled. He got up.

"Kairi?" he said quietly. He didn't want to startle her.

Kairi quickly stopped crying. Oh no, her head screamed, he knows something is wrong. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. The tears immediately stopped on command, and she tried to rub them away as quickly as possible. She turned around, her face facing towards Sora's. "Yes" she said as cheerfully as possible. Her nose was running, so she had to sniff. Grand, she thought, there goes the cheerful part. Sora knew she was hiding something. He could see the tear marks on her face. Her eyes were looking sadder than they had before. He wanted her to tell him. To tell him what was wrong. To gather her in his arms and make sure she was all right. " What's wrong?" his voice said without him knowing. Sora saw the panic in her face right when he said it. " Nothing's wrong, why are you asking?" she asked and told him quickly. He had to get the answers out of her, why she was so sad, why she had that big bruise on her stomach. " You were crying, weren't you"? Sora looked in to her eyes as he asked her. They held depression, fear, and panic. He even noted there was a frown wrinkle on her forehead.

Kairi…

Kairi dreaded this. He knew something was wrong, and he was going to fish the answers out of her. She was going to resist. " No, I'm just getting a cold. My nose is sniffly." She lied to him. Sora just took a step towards her, his face solemn. " I see the tear marks on your face. You hardly ever smile anymore. Your eyes tell me something is wrong. And I saw the bruise on your stomach." He said, barely above a whisper. Kairi cursed at her eyes. They told everything. " I told you where I got the bruises from Sora" she said more fiercely than she intended too. Her feet started to walk towards the window and her hands found her purse. " I got to go," she said as she opened the window. " Kairi, tell me what's wrong. I know you're hiding something from me. Please, tell me. I can help you with what's wrong. Please." Sora pleaded. When she was just about to get out the window, she looked into his eyes. He desperately wanted to know. She couldn't tell him. More tears blurred her vision, and she climbed down onto another branch. " I'm sorry, Sora" he heard her whisper as she disappeared. Going to the window, he saw her running figure bolt across his front yard and across the street. He wasn't going to let her get away. He ran out of his room and slipped on tennis shoes. Then he bolted out of the door and straight towards Kairi. All this soccer practice is totally paying off, he told himself as he got closer and closer to her. She looked back and started to run faster.

Her bare feet hurt against the concrete. The patter pat of her feet on the sidewalk became insane. She kept on running, running, running, until a voice in her head yelled " Stop, just tell him" Kairi didn't listen, but went faster, and she could hear Sora behind her. " Kairi!!" he yelled. Tell him the truth, the voice said again. You'll be happier. Happier, she thought. That was what she wanted the most. To be happy again. The stupid abuse had taken over her body, making her depressed. It made her want to bang her head against a wall. She had to tell him. The patter pat started to get slower, and her legs gave way. Her knees made contact with the ground, and she felt the skin tear there. She didn't care. The tears kept coming, and coming. They practically made a puddle on the ground. Sora came to a stop beside her and dropped down to sit by her. Her voice sobbed and she jumped onto Sora, clinging to him like a baby. " I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, Sora. For not telling you." She wailed to him. He instantly hugged her back, and they stayed like that for a little while she cried. He noticed that they had run all the way to the park, and they were on a sidewalk lined with trees. At least nobody could see them.

He looked down at Kairi. He was going to figure out the truth, and he was scared for what it was going to be. His hand went to her face and he lifted her chin up. The tears had soaked his shirt, but he didn't care. His face sort of blushed when he looked into her eyes, the tears still flowing. " Could you please tell me what has been happening, Kairi?" he asked her. Kairi nodded. Now or never, she thought, as she looked him straight in the eyes. "I've been being…abused, Sora…by Krista…for a long time."

End of Chapter 5.

Squeals yippeeeeee!!! I finally got it in. I'm so proud of myself. Did you like this chapter? It's basically another sad one. Please review, or I shall turn you into a carrot and eat you with cheese!!!! Muhahahhahha!!


	6. Help me

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters.

Chap. 6

Abused?? The word echoed through Sora's head, like a bell clanging in a tunnel. Kairi was abused?? Why hadn't she told him before? He looked down at the sobbing girl before him, and thought about all the pain she had been through. Why hadn't he figured it out?? He was so stupid.

" Kairi? Why didn't you tell me before?

Kairi tensed up. She didn't because she was scared. She didn't want him to think she was a weakling. Oh well, she thought, he probably already does. Anyways, what information would be worse than what I just told him?

" I was scared that Krista and Amanda would find out."

Now Sora understood that. If they found out, Kairi would probably be beaten even more. The thought made him mad. He grabbed Kairi and lifted them both up off the ground. He held her shoulders and looked straight in Kairi's eyes.

" Kairi, we have to tell somebody so you can be helped. Krista should be arrested. You know that."

Kairi only nodded, something she did oh too much when she didn't know what else to say.

They started to walk back to Sora's house. Kairi didn't know what else to say. She felt awkward with Sora's arm around her shoulders. What was going on in his head? He probably thought she was so stupid, not having told him for so long. Or that she was a weakling, and that she had to fight back. More tears welled up in her eyes. No, she thought, I can't cry, I just can't. She stopped. Sora stopped too and looked back at her.

" Oh, Kairi," was all he said as he took her in his arms again. She sobbed into his T-shirt again, and then she looked up at him. " Do you think I'm a weakling?" she finally asked him.

Sora laughed. " Of course not! I think you're really strong, having kept this bottled up for so long." He put his finger on her cheek and wiped the tears off. Kairi blushed really red. Sora lowered his face near hers, and she closed her eyes, ready for a kiss, when a voice said " Awww…how sweet"

They quickly jerked out of this position, blushing crimson, when they noticed that it was Amanda. She had a gross man next to her, and Kairi noticed it was the man from last night. Amanda walked over and grabbed Kairi's hand.

" Sorry to interrupt your kitty loving (Sora blushed really red at this) but mom has been looking for you. She's been really worried. She REALLY needs to talk to you about going out without telling us first. Anyways, she wants us to take you to town to have fun with us, and Pierre is really excited." She motioned to the gross man. Then she turned toward Sora.

" Poor Sora, I'm sorry you had to be caught seen with her. You could do better, like that Selphie girl at school. I heard she's single." She smiled a wicked smile, then proceeded to walk away with Kairi.

Sora had to act fast, because he knew what it meant when Pierre was really excited, and that Krista really needed to talk to Kairi. " She's not going with you!" he shouted. Amanda turned around. " And why not?" her face creaked toward Kairi. " What did you tell him!!!!!??" she yelled in her face.

" I told him" Kairi started. " That you're a ugly faced bitch who needs a makeover." She then gave her a wicked smile back. But she wasn't prepared for what would happen next. Amanda slapped her across the face, right in front of Sora. " You whore!!!!" Amanda yelled. " I know you told him, and when mom finds out, you're dead meat!!" Then she and Pierre ran away.

Sora couldn't believe it. They had just done that right in front of him. Now he had proof. There was a bruise developing on Kairi's cheek, and he would show that to his mother. He looked at Kairi, who was clutching her cheek, but had a strange look on her face.

" You have no idea how long I have been wanting to say that to her, and I finally did it. It feels so good. Ow" she told him, as she winced in pain from her cheek.

" I could kill Amanda. Don't worry Kairi. They'll get it trouble, and I'll make sure they won't touch you again, especially that Pierre Guy." He told her as she fell into his arms, for another comfort hug. Then they walked back to Sora's house.

When they finally reached his house, his mother was waiting at the door, with a mad look on her face, but when she saw the bruise on Kairi's cheek, she immediately looked to Sora for an explanation. After Sora told her, she went to Kairi, and hugged her, saying they would help her. Kairi let tears fall from her eyes once more.

On Sunday……………

Kairi was in her bedroom, packing up her things. She was to stay at Sora's house til they found her a foster home. Sora's mother had called the police, and they went to Krista's right away. They found evidence from Kairi's bruises, and they were quickly tooken from the house. A lawsuit was to be held. Kairi had thanked Sora's mother over and over, weeping tears of joy. She was also very happy from the fact that the police also found Amanda's fake ID, and that Pierre was really a criminal. Sighing, as she packed her last thing, she decided that today was the day she was going to tell her feelings to Sora. He was waiting in the living room. She took her suitcase out to him, while she carried to boxes of other things. So many things had happened yesterday that she felt woozy.

After they put the things into Sora's mom's car (she had let them borrow it) Kairi hugged Sora. " Sora, thank you so much."

End of Chap. 6

Is it going too fast? I don't really know anything about writing about lawsuits, so yeah. Please review!!!!!!!


	7. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Chapter 7

Sora hugged Kairi back. Kairi really deserved a new home, and they were going to find one for her. Sora gently pulled away from Kairi. " Lets go home," he said. Kairi nodded, and they got inside his car. Kairi thought about all the things that had happened these past couple of days. She was actually happy for once. Kairi turned to look at Sora, and watched his handsome face. He really was cute. She sighed. Was she really going to tell him her feelings tonight? What if he didn't like her back? As she was thinking of all the weird and tortuous ways he could reject her, she didn't notice Sora's hand waving in front of her face.

"Kairi! I thought I had lost you then" He teased, poking her forehead with the tip of his finger. Kairi smiled, even though that was a very brotherly gesture, which meant there was no emotional attraction involved. Her face went white, and she slumped out of the car. (They had stopped at Sora's house) Maybe she shouldn't tell him her feelings. She would definitely get rejected. (Is she this naïve, or what?)

Sora noticed Kairi all of a sudden getting sad. He decided he would ask her later; she probably needed some time alone to think. He grabbed her stuff, and the both of them went inside.

Later that night…

KNOCK KNOCK!! Sora heard from his door. He finished changing in to his pajamas, and opened the door, to find Kairi clad in her pajamas too. Her face turned beat red when he opened the door, but he looked down to find that he still had all his clothes on. Why was she blushing?

"Sora, do you want to go on a walk?" she asked him, as she twiddled her thumbs. She reminded him of Usagi in Sailor Moon, with an action like that. But he didn't really want to be reminded of his strange Sailor Moon obsession.

"Sure" Sora told her as he closed the door. She seemed nervous, and followed him down the stairs and outside, where they began walking towards the park in silence. He looked over at Kairi, and noticed she looked deep in thought. The two of them kept walking in silence, until they got to the park. Then Kairi stopped. "Sora, let's stay here for awhile," she said very quietly as she plopped down on the ground. He sat down by her.

"You know, Sora, I really owe you, big time." She said after awhile. "You've really done a lot for me. I couldn't thank you more."

"You don't owe me anything, Kairi" Sora replied.

"Yes, I do!! You don't know what kind of a place you saved me from, Sora. I hated it there, and you took me out of it. I'm finally free, and I didn't do one thing for you. You've always been there for me, even when we were little, and I feel like I've done nothing for you." Kairi exclaimed, tears starting to pour down her face. She just had to get this out.

"But you have given me something." He told her. " You've been my friend for a long time, and I don't need anything more from you." The last part hit Kairi hard. Friend? And he didn't need anything more. This was it. This meant that there was no room for love in their relationship.

" Friend?" She asked him. "That's all you want from me, just to be your friend?" Sora was puzzled. He wasn't sure what she was getting at. " Well, yeah, you don't have to do anything for me." He replied quizzically. "Oh" she murmured. "I guess it doesn't matter then."

"What doesn't matter?" Sora asked her. She looked to be having a hard time. She was red in the face, and breathing hard.

"It doesn't matter that I…. I…I love you!!" Her eyes widened. She said it!! She finally did. A fresh batch of tears came falling down, as she looked to Sora for his reaction. He was staring at her, and now coming forward. What was he doing? Kairi felt his arms go around her, and he tilted her face up to look at him. "Of course that matters." He told her, looking into her purplish eyes that were spilling with tears. " Because I love you too" Kairi gasped, and she was just about to say something, when she felt Sora's lips on hers. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back. He loved her too. She couldn't believe it!! Sora pulled away, and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. "Really?" She asked him. " Yes, for a long time." Sora answered. More tears cascaded down as she hugged Sora again, ignoring the icy wind hitting her back. Kairi, who hadn't been born into a very nice household, finally felt loved, and happiness had engulfed her heart. Sora and Kairi pulled away and grabbed hands, walking towards home, but for the first time, as an official couple.

Fin.


	8. Author's Note

Disclaimer: Muahaahahahhaahha…. looks like I have stolen Kingdom Hearts. No, I'm just kidding, but I would be a rich little girl if I had made it like that one dude whose name starts with an N and his last name starts with a T. I just can't remember what the heck it is at the moment.

Author's Note

Well, this is not a chappie, sadly. This story is complete, and I'm sorry it was so short. I am going to tell you that I am going to make a sequel for Deep in the Darkness, although I'm not sure when I am going to start it or what the title is yet, so don't eliminate me from your fave authors list just yet. No, I'm just kidding, but please, don't forget to check out my sequel. Tootles!


End file.
